


I Love You, You Tosser

by aki_hoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was frustrated. Thankfully, Harry knew just how to divert that frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, You Tosser

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Draco | NC-17 | 1,553 words | 23 July, 2010
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Beta:** dysonrules  
>  **Warnings:** Slightly emo, with a happy twist.  
>  **Summary:** Draco was frustrated. Thankfully, Harry knew just how to divert that frustration.
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for [bryoneybrynn's](http://bryoneybrynn.livejournal.com/) Inbrynnitus meet-up.  
>  **Prompt:** blush and shed  
>  **Prompt Given By:** [okydoky](http://okydoky.livejournal.com/)  
> 

*******

  


Their breathing was loud in his ears as he pressed wet kisses into Harry’s throat. The little moans that escaped from Harry’s lips made him hard, and he pushed his hips against Harry’s, whose short, chewed nails caught on the fine wool of Draco’s old Quidditch jumper.

"God, Harry," Draco murmured, grinding his hips. The pressure in Draco’s pants was becoming almost unbearable.

It wasn’t often they met like this. To hide away in a shed on the Malfoy property as if Draco’s wife-to-be and mother weren’t sitting in the sun room looking out over the grounds and could spot them at any moment.

Draco was sure they already knew. Already knew that Draco had no interest in Astoria, but was willing to play along anyway, as long as he was allowed this one thing all to himself. Kept in secret, maybe, but the Malfoys were full of secrets. It was just their way.

He knew Harry didn’t like it. Didn’t like sneaking around, pretending that he was just out for a walk somewhere when instead he met Draco in some strange place where observant eyes turned blind at the sight of enough coin. He didn’t like sneaking onto Malfoy property, either, but it seemed like a better alternative than being seen by someone who couldn’t keep their mouth shut – because what would happen to the Wizarding World if they found out their beloved hero liked to fuck the wrong sort of Malfoy, let alone one at all?

"Draco. Draco."

"What?"

"You’re a million miles away. What’s wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing. Shut up." Draco kissed Harry, determined to wipe the thoughts from his mind.

Harry pushed him away a few inches, keeping his palms flat on Draco’s chest. "Draco, stop being a jerk. Something’s on your mind."

"Why do you care?"

Harry frowned. "Should I not care?"

"Probably not," Draco muttered, then to Harry’s ‘what?’ he said, "Nothing. Can we just…?"

Harry sighed, blowing the fringe out of his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He tilted his head up and let Draco kiss him and press him into the wall.

Draco made quick work with his hands, pulling away Harry’s robes and tugging up his shirt, then pushing down his pants and trousers. He turned Harry around and then cursed as he tried to find his wand in the dim light. The air was stale and dusty, broken beams of light streaming in through the gaps between the boards that made up the walls of the shed. Draco found his wand near his foot by nearly snapping it in two – cursing again, he straightened and used it to summon a bottle of lube he kept hidden in the depths of the shed. In its rush to reach its summoner’s hands, it knocked over a few brooms and shovels, making a loud crash. Harry jumped, then began laughing.

Draco pushed his shoulder. "Shut up, Harry. Do you want to get caught?"

There was no reply except a shrug, but Draco didn’t need to hear the answer. It was always, "Why not? Anything could be better than this."

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Draco applied some lube to his fingers before teasing Harry’s entrance and slipping two fingers inside. Harry gasped loudly, his body jerking as if to get away from the intrusion.

"Stop moving," Draco said. He fingered Harry a little roughly, out of anger or frustration, he didn’t know. He just felt the need to be violent and Harry was here, right now; an easy target.

Dispensing with the niceties of preparing Harry, he pulled off his jumper and pushed down his trousers, stroking himself a little before stepping forward and lining himself up. Harry let out a tiny little noise just before Draco pushed in, somewhere between a whimper and mewl, and it only made Draco want to hurt Harry some more.

Draco’s throat turned dry as his mouth opened wider to allow more air into his lungs. He pushed into Harry fully and without preamble, pulled out and pushed in again. Harry’s back shined with sweat, a rosy blush spread down from his neck, and his back arched into a beam of light. Draco dug his fingers into Harry’s hip with one hand, and splayed his palm on Harry’s back with the other, disturbing the beads of water building up on Harry’s skin.

It was fast and dirty, and Draco didn’t care much about Harry’s needs until after he climaxed and was slipping out of Harry all soft. Ready to Transfigure a bed out of the one bale of hay he kept in the shed for that very purpose, before he saw Harry touching himself, and growing angry again, Draco batted Harry’s hand away and grabbed onto Harry’s cock, nipping painfully at Harry’s shoulder and being none-too-gentle while trying to get Harry off. Harry whimpered more than once, and Draco’s grip loosened for a moment, but he didn’t stop until Harry was crying out, his head tilting back, and his come splattered all over the shed wall.

Draco stepped back and wiped his hand on a dirty rag lying on the ground, before picking up his again forgotten wand and Transfiguring a bed. He collapsed onto it, his feet dangling to the ground; still trapped by his trousers and boots. Harry shuffled over and fell next to him, then kicked off his own offending clothing and turned to his side, staring at Draco.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"You’re going to tell me what’s wrong."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, yes, you are."

Draco snorted. "Whatever."

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s chest, his palm flat over Draco’s sternum. "You were kind of rough back there."

Draco turned his head to look directly into Harry’s eyes. "I’m sorry."

"It’s okay. I just…want to know where it’s coming from."

Draco turned his gaze back to the ceiling, shrugging. "I don’t know. I’m just angry, I guess."

"Angry? At me?"

"No. No, not at you." Draco took Harry’s hand and held it up, tracing the lines of his palm in the dim light with his fingers. "I don’t know. Maybe not at anyone." He put Harry’s hand back on his chest and held it there.

"I know I always say I don’t care if anyone knows about us, about this, and I don’t, I guess. But I know you do, which is why I don’t argue."

Draco sighed. "Are we supposed to keep going on, living this lie? I mean, what good is it for me to marry Astoria, and you to marry Weasley, and for us to keep meeting like this? Astoria won’t care – not really. She’ll have a family with me, and status, and money, and she’ll allow me this one thing. But Weasley? She’ll kill you before sharing you with anyone. I think it’s imbued into that atrocious colour that is her hair."

Harry chuckled. "Be nice. I…I like Ginny. I like her a lot. And she’s pretty. But you’re right. She won’t share. And I don’t love her."

"And I suppose you love me?" Draco said, turning again to Harry with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Harry grinned. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on Draco’s mouth. "Maybe."

"You do. You love me, Harry Potter."

"Like you don’t love me."

Draco looked to the ceiling again and shrugged.

"You do! You _so_ love me. C’mon. Admit it."

"You’re insane. I don’t love anyone. I’m a Malfoy. It’s dangerous to love things."

"Oh, whatever, you tosser. You fucking _love_ me. If it weren’t for me, your life would be ridiculously boring."

"Only because it’s so much fun to torture you." Draco grinned.

"Wanker."

"Git."

"Jackass."

"Tosser."

"Hey! You can’t use that! I’ve already used that."

"Fine. Then… poofter."

"You’re the one that likes my ass so much."

"And you like _taking_ it in the ass."

"Oh, you love my cock, shut up."

"I have to admit, I do. Love your cock. Very much." Draco rolled over and pulled Harry closer to him, kissing him on the mouth. "I love a lot of things about you. Physical things."

"And me. Just me."

"And you."

"Say it. Say, ‘I love you, Harry Potter.’"

"Why don’t you say it?"

"What, that I love myself? That’s a little narcissistic, don’t you think?"

"I’m narcissistic all the time, and it never hurt me. No, I meant, why don’t you say you love me?"

"I thought we already established that I do."

"But you didn’t _say_ it."

"Draco Malfoy…I never would have thought you’d be the romantic type."

"Fuck you, Potter. Just say it."

"Let’s say it at the same time."

"Okay."

"Okay, on the count of three. One… two… three!"

"I love you."

"I love you."

There was a small silence, the words ringing in the air for a moment before the quiet took over.

Then Harry said, "Well, that wasn’t so hard."

"No… it wasn’t."

"So… what do we do now?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno…have sex?"

Harry laughed then smacked Draco on the bum. Draco yelped in protest. "As long as we can do it on this bed. Why do we always wait until after to Transfigure the bed?"

"Because we’re so hot we have fuck each other immediately upon sight?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Only you, Draco Malfoy. Only you."

* * *

  


As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/7977.html?mode=reply).  
Thank you so much for reading!  



End file.
